


Dorm rules

by quittersneverwin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: idk that pairing may or may not be platonic who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quittersneverwin/pseuds/quittersneverwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is currently living with Bones and, as fun as it may (or may not) be, it is necessary for Bones to have some means to control his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorm rules

**Author's Note:**

> basically i saw this picture (http://24.media.tumblr.com/5a8a9a40e3a752413a1a9eec96b14973/tumblr_mi15v5FDBF1r1c928o1_1280.png) on tumblr  
> i couldnt find the artist but that is the image ??

Bones liked his rules. He especially liked them when he was the one in charge. When Jim had finally managed to convince him that is would be 'fun' for them to share Bones' flat, he had forced his friend to agree that, since it was his property, he would be allowed to lay down the law.

The first one had been made very quickly. It was 6h30 in the morning and Bones had just dragged himself out of bed in order to go to his shift. He shuffled blearily through to the kitchen and, out of habit, reached for the coffee tin. It took several minutes of early morning confusion for Bones' sleepy mind to fully grasp the fact that there was no longer any coffee residing in said tin.

From the other room a cheerful voice called, "Hey, Bones, if you're making some, I wouldn't say no to some coffee." Bones scowled at the tin. No normal human being would ever be fully functional at this ridiculous time in the morning. Suspicion rose in the back of his mind. Granted, Jim wasn't exactly an average human being, but he didn't usually rear his ugly head until way after eleven in the morning. Something was definitely going on. 

"You don't even like instant." Bones grumbled back, just loud enough for Jim to hear. 

A grinning face appeared from around the door frame. "I guess that's one more thing you're wrong about, Boo Boo." 

Resisting the urge to throw the coffee tin, bread board, and everything else in the kitchen at Jim's smug face, Bones stormed past him and into the living room. Since Jim had moved in it had never exactly been tidy but it was usually almost decent for when Bones ever wanted to bring anyone back (not that he could because there was nothing that could ruin a romantic moment quicker than James Kirk vomiting on your shoes). Now, however, Bones was greeted by the happy sight of every single mug he owned being laid out across tables, the floor, and even on the sofa. "Exactly how much did you drink?" Boned asked, amazed, as he crossed the room to flick through the three books that his friend seemed to have read during the night.

Jim threw himself down on the couch. "I lost count." He shrugged. "It's probably closer to... 40 than 30, I guess." He pulled a mug out from behind his back. 

Fuming, Bones grabbed a pen and paper and marched into the kitchen. Naturally, Jim followed. He'd always found it slightly amusing when his friend had lost his temper. "From now on," Bones growled, scribbling furiously in his messy scrawl. "You need to replace the damn coffee you drink. Got that?" He held the paper out to Jim. "Sign that. If you break a single rule that ever gets added to that sheet, you're out on the dammed streets." 

Jim looked at him in a way that showed Bones he knew the doctor could - and would - never do anything like that. However, he bent over and signed the rules anyway."Now, I have to go work on a five-hour shift having not had any coffee. If anyone loses any limbs because I've fallen asleep, it is entirely on your head."

About half an hour later, Bones' com beeped and requested he come to the desk. Sure enough, when he got there, a steaming cup of hot coffee was waiting along with a note of Jim's 'most sincere apologies and hopes that there was no loss of limb for neither doctor nor patient'. Grinning to himself, Bones took the coffee and got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what u think thank u


End file.
